One Little Mockingjay: Rue's Story
by hannahb.luker
Summary: What if the spear hit Katniss? Would Rue win the Games? This is how it might of went if Marvel's spear hit Katniss. The story is in Rue's point of view. This is my first story, its way better than the summary!
1. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so be nice please! Well I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I will probably update like once a week or sometimes twice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

_Hello. My name is Rue Stonehawk. I was a tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Most people thought I would die quickly, just because I was younger than all of the other tributes, but I didn't. This is my story._

I was awoken to the sound of my baby brother, Levi, crying. Of course he would cry. He could feel the tension, just like everyone else in District Eleven could. Today was my first Reaping Day. I was 12, and my name would be entered a total of nine times into the reaping ball. Once because it was necessary and the other eight times for tesserae. Tesserae is a year's worth of grain and oil, you could take one for each of your family members if you put in an extra reaping slip. The reaping slips are used to find one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the twelve districts. Those two people would compete in the annual Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is where 24 tributes, or people chosen from the reaping; go to fight to the death in an arena. Did I tell you the worst part? The Games were put on national television for the Capitol to watch and 'enjoy', and for everyone else it was mandatory viewing.

I tried to go back to sleep. I really tried, but I couldn't. So instead I dragged myself out of bed and decided to walk to the orchards. I live in District 11. District 11's main export is grain and fruits, and we are known as the Agriculture District, just like District Twelve mines for coal and is known as the Coal Mining District. Each of the 12 districts makes something for the Capitol to use, and in giving all of our exports to them, we starve. And that's probably just how they meant for it to work, I think grimly. But I could never say those things to my parents, or my coworkers in the orchards. That would draw the unwanted attention of the ruthless, evil-minded Peacekeepers.

I headed out into the early morning mist to the orchards, hoping Cable was there. Cable was my best friend. He helped me harvest from the tops of the trees because he wasn't as big and strong as most of the men in District Eleven yet. Just thinking about him brought a smile to my face. Of course, a lot of things could do that. Such as my baby brothers and my sister. Who would be missing one sister if I were reaped. _Come on, Rue, _I berated myself. _Don't think like that. Your name isn't in that many times._

A voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," a voice called down. I looked up and grinned. Cable was sitting in fork about 15 feet up in a sturdy old apple tree that had been there nearly as long as my father.

"What are you doing up so early?" I questioned as I climbed up to meet him.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. You know, the typical pre-reaping nightmares, You too?" Cable responded. I nodded.

"How is your brother doing?"

Cable had a twin brother, Collin. They were both two years older that I was.

"He is just as good as last year. How are all of your brothers and sisters doing?" I was the eldest of six children. It was hard working from sunrise to sunset and then going home to take care of five younger brothers and sisters.

"Good I guess, Levi woke me up crying, and I think Maria is getting sick. Keith, Faith, and Daisy are all doing okay though. Well, as good as they can be. They really need more food, even though I always give them most of mine," I say.

We sat there for a while, just making small talk about things like the weather. Everyone had to be home by ten to get ready for the Reaping at eleven. When I heard the clock chime ten, I jumped lightly down from the tree and dashed home. Mother and Father looked stressed. Probably because their firstborn had a slim chance to go die on national television. I am the only person who must go to the reaping from our family today, so the other children are settled down for a nap. Mother unearthed a light green dress out for me, my first reaping clothes. The thought made me shudder. It was a few sizes too small, and had a few little tears here and there. But I pulled it over my head nonetheless. It was nice compared to what most kids would be wearing.

After I was ready, my father and I headed over to the town square, where the Reapings took place each year. I left my father in the crowd of non-eligible people and slowly, reluctantly walked over to where I needed to sign in. I sign my name and they take a little blood. I wasn't sure why; these tables were not here last year. Maybe it was so they could bring me back if I was reaped and I died. The Games were very mysterious.

After getting blood electrocuted out of my finger, I went over to the section for twelve year olds. This section was in the very back, seemingly positioned to hide us from sight, to lessen the chances of being reaped. That wasn't possible, not at all. The population of twelve year olds was at least a thousand more than the thirteen and fourteen year olds, and much more compared to the older kids. _We die of starvation too much when we are older, _I think. _They feed us better when we're young, to squeeze the energy out of us. _To stop myself from thinking such un-subordinated thoughts, I searched in front of me and after a few minutes, saw Cable and Collin a few sections in front of me. I waved and smiled at them. They didn't see me. I sent my gaze to the front of the room.

There were five people sitting on the makeshift stage in front of the Justice Building. This group consisted of Mayor Cypress, District Eleven's escort, Haven Baublebee, and our three victors. Victors are people who have already won The Games and were forced to mentor the chosen tributes. This is a horrible job, because usually The Career Tributes, or Careers for short, win The Games. The Careers are the tributes from districts 1, 2, or 4. These tributes almost always volunteer, because they are trained for The Games. You aren't really supposed to train for the Games, but they do it anyway.

Haven Baublebee, an odd looking woman with bright pink skin and a mishmash of curly purple and green hair, stood, beaming bleached white teeth at everyone she can see. The clock chimed eleven. She waved at everyone in the crowd, and started with her typical quote.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she chirped. This made me wonder, as I have ever since I watched my very first Hunger Games, why the Capitol have such odd accents. "Ladies first," Haven stated in the silence of an unwelcoming audience, while moving toward the girls' reaping ball, filled to the brim with names. _Please don't be somebody I know, _I repeated to myself as Haven calls out the girl tribute. I got my wish.

It wasn't anyone I knew because the name she called out was Rue Stonehawk.

**(A/N I was gonna cut off right there and be super mean, but I didn't :D))**

"NO!" I heard Daisy scream. How had she gotten here? My mother had wanted her home to help out with the younger children. Daisy wove through the crowd towards me, but I saw Collin grab her by the back of her light pink collar as she passed him. I looked to Cable and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Rue Stonehawk?" Haven's high voice said again.

Slowly, as if I were in a dream, I made my way to the stage, all the while hoping somebody would speak the two words I ached to hear most: I volunteer. When I reached the stage, Haven asked for volunteers. Nobody spoke except the wind. I wanted to cry, just curl up a tight little ball like an armadillo, and weep. But I didn't. As the youngest potential player, crying would make me seem like a baby. I wanted to be counted in amongst everyone else. Haven Baublebee was starting over towards the male reaping ball. I swore I could see Cable's name at least five times.

"Now your boy tribute is…." Haven continued. "Thresh Riverway!"

I wanted to sigh in relief and in sadness as well. I knew him. He worked with me; he was the man that gave me a lift if I couldn't reach the next branch. Thresh was darker than I was and was broad-shouldered, strong and tall. Thresh was kind of scary if he didn't like you but if he did, he was like a gentle giant. He was my friend.

We stood facing the crowd solemnly and listened to the mayor read the Treaty of the Treason.

"Shake hands, you two!" Haven buzzed. My hand was lost in Thresh's; it was like a glove. The second I was hidden behind walls, I bolted into Thresh's arms, sobbing. He rubbed my back comfortingly. We hugged tightly until Peacekeepers made us separate.

Once inside the Justice Building, they let the tributes see their family and friends one last time. I had a few minutes before my first visit. I sat down on a plush sofa. It was soft. Just as I sat down, Daisy burst through the door and hugged me, bawling her eyes out. Right after her the rest of my family came filing through the door. The other children didn't really understand what I was going to do. Levi was the youngest at six months old, then it was Faith at two years old, after her it was Keith at five, then it Maria at eight.

I shifted Daisy so she was beside me, and I picked up Keith and put him on my other side. Then I picked Faith up and put her on my lap.

"I love all of you so much it hurts," I said quietly.

"We know, and we love you just as much," Daisy replied softly.

"Roo," Faith said simply. I caressed her satin cheek and resisted the urge to cry.

"I love you too, Fai," I told her.

"Now you guys can make it," I told them. "Daisy you are old enough to work now, and I know your birthday is soon but don't take any tesserae." I said sternly. "Can you guys let me up so I can talk to Mother and Father?" Daisy, Keith, and Faith I left on the couch. I bent down and hugged Maria. Holding her tightly, I said, "I love you too, Mary."

"I know," Maria said. She coughed a little.

I stood up and took Levi from Mother. I looked at his giggling face and kissed him repeatedly. "Now you be good for Mommy and Daddy," I told the infant. Daisy quietly took him out of my hands as I turned to look at my parents. My eyes watered.

"I love you both so much!" I said running into their open arms. Then all my siblings crowded around us; making it a huge group hug. We stayed like that until Peacekeepers came and took them away.

I heard the door open again and before I knew what was happening, I was engulfed in Cable's arms. I was getting so many hugs today We stood like that for a moment until he let go.

"You can win," he said calmly. I just looked at him. _I had absolutely no chance, _I thought.

"Get a slingshot or knives. Maybe a bow. Rue, you are fast and an amazing climber, and if they can't catch you, they can't kill you," Cable instructed.

"I'll try," I told him honestly.

"Two more minutes," said a Peacekeeper from outside.

Before I could do anything else his lips were on mine. I was surprised. _What was happening?! _"I've always loved you," Cable said quietly breaking the kiss. I was too shocked to respond.

"It's time," a Peacekeeper commanded, pulling Cable away. So I was left alone, waiting for my death that was just a week or so away.


	2. The Capitol

**Hey guys its me again! I really aprecite all of your favirotes, follows, and reviews! If I leave something out or you have an idea for something later in the story, I'll try to put it in! I would like to thank FireyShadows and teampeeta4eva888 for their reviews. And I am sorry it has taken so long to post again, school just started and I haven't had much writing time...Anyway heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

After the Peacekeepers took Cable away, I stared out the window. Slowly, as if dreaming, the thousands of people gathered for the reaping melted away. I wished I could melt away with them. A strange angle from the window showed me my reflection. I looked solemn, sad, and perfectly horrified. I noticed something around my neck. I looked down and saw a carved wooden star. I was wearing the necklace that Father made for me as a birthday present last month. The chain was made out of braided grass and the star was a beautiful charm carved from oak. Mother must have slipped it onto me when she did my hair, or I might have slept in it again.

I was thinking about my necklace when the Peacekeepers came to take me to the train. On the way there, I was glad that I didn't cry; there were cameras everywhere. The flashes were blinding until my eyes adjusted. I felt like a fish in a pond surrounded by hungry birds. I looked over at Thresh walking sullenly beside me, and the truth hit. I would to either kill him or let him kill me. The thought was sickening. Why would the Capitol make us play their stupid, deadly games?

We finally reached the train after about half an hour. But after all of the picture snapping and recording, we had to stand there so they could take more pictures. This was just so...pointless? Inhumane? Vile? The way things were? I didn't honestly know how I felt about it. The only thought that was going through my head was why me? Why did we get punished for something that our ancestors did?

After a little while they put away their strange cameras and let us inside of the shining silver train. Inside the train was beautiful. It was all decorated in fruit related colors like purple, red, or orange. The colors were a little too bright, but it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Haven Baublebee was waiting in the dining room with two of our mentors. Chaff and Seeder, I think were their names.

"Hello, tributes. Normally I would say 'pleasure to meet you', but in these terms I can't really say that." Chaff drawled. For some reason, I got the feeling that he would never ever have said 'pleasure to meet you' to anything but a bottle brimming with alcohol.

I smiled artificially and responded, "Yeah."

"I bet you two are hungry! Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, don't be late!" Haven chirped, ushering us toward a hallway. Her pink nails, or really talons stabbed into my back. "Your rooms are though here! You can pick the one you want!" She said this as if it was compensation for dying for entertainment.

I walked toward the deep green door and hesitantly opened it. Through was a colossal room easily twice the size of my house. The walls were a color only described as pomegranate, and the floors were a pale sandy wood. In the middle of the room was a giant bed with covers varying shades of blue, and on one wall was a panel of multicolored buttons. Through a door beside the bed was a massive yellow bathroom, with more buttons. The shower alone had at least one hundred buttons. I walked back into the bedroom and to the unassuming closet. I pulled open the doors, and inside lay every article of clothing imaginable, from sheer red nightgowns to heavy burlap tunics. I didn't know how on earth I would find anything to wear. Suddenly a calm male voice came from the wall.

"Please tell us what you would prefer to wear."

I told it what I liked and it spit out an outfit. A silvery shirt that felt like water and pale blue leggings. I yanked it on carefully, worried that I would damage it.

While I was getting dressed, Haven knocked on my bedroom door. "Dinner!" she told me through the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I replied.

I ran into Thresh as I exited my bedroom. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Rue, its okay." Thresh said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I looked up at him puzzled. "But we are both going into the Hunger Games." He surely knew that if it came down to it, one of us would have to kill the other?

"I know, but I am not going to hurt you," he affirmed.

"So, do you want to be allies, or are you just not going to be the one to kill me?" I questioned.

"We can be allies if you want. I like you Rue, and it's wrong what you are going to have to do."

I smiled up at him; he was more than twice my height. "It would be nice to be allies with the biggest tribute in the Games." I laughed.

Thresh just smiled and put out his hand for me to take. "Allies?"

I took his hand. "Allies."

We walked hand in hand down to the dining room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Chaff and Seeder's eyes flickered between our hands and each other.

"We are going to be allies," Thresh told them.

Chaff opened his mouth, like he was going to ague. Thresh just glared at him and he closed it.

"Okay, we can work with that," Seeder sighed. I looked at her; this was the first time since her Hunger Games last year that I heard her speak.

I sat down across from Thresh, and started eating. The food was amazing! They had every food you could think of, and some that you probably couldn't. I ate and ate and ate until i though i was going to burst.

"Alright." said Chaff. "First, I need to know if you want to be coached together or not."

"Why would we want to be coached separtely?" Thresh asked.

"Say if you had a secret skill, and you didn't want the other persone to know about it." Chaff told him.

"I can't do anything." I said barly above a whisper.

"Sure you can." Chaff said encouragingly. "Can use a knife? How about a spear? A bow? A slingshot?" Chaff asked.

"I'm okay with a bow, I guess. I've never tried to throw a knife or a spear. I am a good climber though and good with a slingshot. I'm also really good with plants," I told them.

"Good. Get a sling-shot and find water," Chaff stated, while Seeder nodded approvingly.

"What's a sling-shot to a 300 pound tribute?" I said disdainfully.

"It's everything if it's all you've got," Chaff replied quietly. "Well, Thresh what about you? Any skills?"

"I can lift 200 pounds, throw knives, and find food. I'm okay with a spear and a bow," Thresh said simply.

"See, Thresh has a chance of winning!" I yelled without thinking.

"You do, too," Chaff argued. "Don't count yourself out until the Games begin."

"Okay, I won't," I replied. But inside, I was just hoping that my death wasn't all drawn out and gory, for my family's sake. As I thought this, the train lurched. I pressed my face to the window to see brightly colored buildings and even brighter people. We had reached the Capitol!

"Wow!" I breathed as I rushed toward the window. The TV hadn't lied. It was colorful and huge! Buildings of every shape and size lined the streets. The people were even more colorful and different. The Capitol citizens saw the tribute train pull in and their faces lit up, brandishing pocketbooks and taloned nails and hands and umbrellas. They were overjoyed to see us, the tributes. It was sickening. Here I was, going to my death and they were excited about it!

Even though it sickened me, I stayed by the window and waved. Some of these people could be sponsors! The one thing I needed was a sponsor. They could keep you alive in the arena. Sponsors are people who can give your mentor money, so the mentors can send you supplies you need in the arena. The only problem is that a bottle of water on day one would cost as much as a tent on day seven. The Games have lasted months before. If that was the case this year, I was screwed.

The train finally pulled into the station. After being led down a seemingly endless aisle of flashing cameras and belligerent reporters, Chaff and Seeder led us into a strange building twelve stories high. Seeder whispered to me that this was where we would be getting ready for the parade. Every year the Capitol had a parade with the tributes featured. All the tributes would dress up as their district's product. Like District 1 is luxury items and 12 is coal. 11 is agriculture, so I suppose our outfits are better than some, being fruits and flowers and farmers. At least we don't have to dress like coal miners, like District 12, or trees, like District 7. All in all, the parade is similar to being in a fishbowl, but it is a good way to earn sponsors, and we all need those more than we even know.

"Now you will hate whatever they are going to do to you, but don't resist," Seeder informed us. We just nodded in return.

My stylist's name was Wester. He was a blue tinted younger guy with tentacles for hair, and I could swear that when he talked, I could see slits on the sides of his neck flare. I couldn't remember the names to the people in my prep team. All I knew was that they sounded like the jabbery little birds up in the orange trees. For that matter, so did Haven Baublebee.

The little birdlike people scoured my face with a mango scented, rough scrub and cut my nails. They put up my hair in a simple low ponytail. When they were done, I was buffed, shined, and stark naked. I was allowed to wear a thin robe off and on during the process.

"Let's call Wester!" one of them chirped and all three fluttered out of the room. A few minutes later Wester came through the door holding a white clothes bag.

He walked up to me and unzipped it. Inside it was a skimpy looking farmer's outfit. I groaned. How original. I got dressed anyway and was ushered into the stables were I saw Thresh. He looked ridiculous. He was shirtless and wearing knee-high boots. Thresh wasn't very happy looking either.

"Hey," I said barely silencing a giggle.

"I know, I look stupid. You can laugh," he said, rolling his eyes. As soon as he said that I burst out laughing.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't stop giggling. Before I could answer, Wester told us to get onto our float. It was a wagon with rusty nails and creaky wooden boards. I was afraid that it would break when Thresh stepped aboard, but thankfully all it did was creak indignantly. It was almost our turn to go out the door, when I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw the District 12 tributes on fire. Literally. It was fantastic. They looked way better than we did.

Thresh and I rode our wagon (pulled by donkeys) to the center of the town. It was getting cold outside, and my costume wasn't very covering. I shivered, and thought about how I didn't want to fall off. President Snow talked about the Games and the rules of the Games. I just stood there breathing, numbering my breaths. Finally, after an hour or so he let us go back to the training center.

The Training Center was where we would live for our short stay in the Capitol. Under the ground was the training room where we would start to train tomorrow. You have three days to train and pick up skills. On the third day you show your skills to the Gamemakers. They give you a score 1 being to worst and 12 being the best. The scores will be shown on national television, but what happened in the presentation is top secret. Once you get your score, the next step is an interview. After that...the games begin.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice we were in a car going to the Training Center. When we got there, Haven Baublebee told us that our floor number was the same as our district number. Easy to remember, I guess. When we got upstairs, my mouth fell open at what I saw.

The colors for our floor were yellow, orange, and pink. It reminded me of a sunrise. Everything was so beautiful, but then I remembered why I was here. The full impact of what I was getting myself into smacked me full across the face, and I almost fell over. To save face, I ran into the bedroom labeled, 'Girl Tribute' and threw myself on the bed. I cried and cried and cried some more.

It felt like hours before someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I whimpered.

"It's me," Thresh called through the door.

"Come in," I sniffled, sitting up, noticing the violet and blue walls and the light pink bed. Thresh came in and sat down beside me.

"Rue, it will be okay." He said putting an arm around me.

"No it won't!" I screamed. "I will probably be the first to die! Nobody will want to sponsor me or ally with me! I'm a twelve year old! I'm weak!" I couldn't stop the sob that escaped as I yelled.

Thresh said nothing, instead he pulled me onto his lap and let my cry on his shoulder.

"Dinner is ready," Haven Baublebee commented, standing in the doorway.

"Okay," Thresh replied nicely. Haven Baublebee clicked her too-tall blue heels away. "Come on," he said, trying to stand me on my feet. I tried my hardest to stay on the bed, but someone who weighed 65 pounds against one who probably weighed over two hundred had no chance. He pulled me up with ease and led me to the dining car.

The light was too bright at first, and I rubbed my red eyes. The room dimmed, and I could see, and was amazed at what I saw. Food of every shape, size, and color was laid out for us to eat. After I had ate my fill, I said nothing and walked back to my room and slept.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. My Score

**Hi guys! I'm bored so I'm gonna post another chapter this week! If you think of anything I missed or that you want in the story just PM me or post a review, I will try to put it in somewhere! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

I walked to the dining car, and was amazed at what I saw. Food of every shape,size,and color was laid out for us to eat. After I had eaten my filling, I said nothing and walked back to my room and slept.

Well I tried to sleep anyway. I couldn't sleep. I knew I needed to, but every time I tried I had terrible nightmares. The nightmares were about Daisy or Mary or Fay or Keith in the Games. I could never bear to lose them. I simply don't know what I would do.

I sighed and rolled over. I wasn't ever going to go to sleep. I looked over at the clock. It read 11:45. Great, I have almost six more hours to try to sleep. I knew I couldn't, so I stood up.

I walked out my bedroom door, and I walked across the hall to Thresh's room. I knocked on the door and stood there waiting for answer.

When it didn't come, I sighed again and started back towards my room. I took about one step before I heard Thresh's door open.

"Hey." Thresh said once he saw me.

"Oh, Hi. I couldn't sleep and was wondering if you couldn't either. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll leave you alone." I quickly said and started to walk away again.

"Rue, it's okay. You didn't wake me and you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Okay." I smiled slightly. I walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked sitting at the head of the bed.

"Nighmares..." I whisper.

"Oh. What about?"

"My brothers and sisters having to kill each other in the arena." I was almost in tears as I remember my worst nightmare.

"Hey, it's okay. That won't ever happen." Thresh said moving closer to me.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, just worried about my death, I guess." he said.

I giggled. "Besides that. I'm also worried about Daisy and Mary and Fay watching me die on national television."

"You won't die. Seeder likes you."

"How do you know?"

"She talked to you." he replied simply.

"Whatever. I'm also worried about my best friend Cable and his twin Collin watching the Games."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Their older sister Sophie died two years ago in the Games." I said remembering the way Cable was after his sister's death. "Cable was never the same after she died."

"Oh." Thresh said.

"Well, I guess I need to try to sleep." I said after a long silence.

"Yeah. Bye." Thresh said as I walked out the door and to my bedroom.

I layed down and mercifully slept without nightmares.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Haven's fist on my door. "Get up!" Haven yelled through my door.

"Okay." I said opening the door. I was ready and tired. I woke up early this morning. I had another nightmare. This one was about Cable and Collin in the Games fighting each other. I shuddered at the though.

"Okay." Chaff said once everyone was at the table and eating. "Don't hang around each other too much. In training, try something new. Throw a spear or tie a knot."

Thresh and I just nodded. It didn't take long for us to finish eating. We went down to the training area half an hour early. When we got there, there was already a few districts there talking to each other.

I just went over to the edge of the group and waited for somebody to tell us what to do. After a little while the district twelve tributes come down and we start training. I go were ever Katniss goes. I go to the edible plants station and throwing knives. I leave her for a little while and go try out some bows. I hit bulls-eye twice. It makes me look a lot better than I really am. After the bows, I go look at sling-shots. I hit bulls-eye every time and the station master looks impressed. Nobody thinks I have a change in the Games. It just makes losing them a lot worse. After the sling-shot station it was lunch time.

I ate a little, but then got bored. After lunch I saw a Career, Cato I think his name is, at the throwing knives station. He threw a knife and it always hit the center. He was busy throwing one of his knives and I snuck up behind him. I picked up his last knife and I climbed up to the ceiling where nobody would think to look.

Cato turned around to grab his next knife and it wasn't there. He yelled at the boy behind him, Marvel I think. Marvel told Cato that he didn't have his knife.

I giggled silently as I watched them fight. Then I noticed that Katniss was looking up at me. I put my index finger to my lips and whispered shhhh. Katniss nodded and laughed. Good I wasn't going to get busted.

When nobody was looking I climbed down and started to learn how to make snares.

We trained the next day and nothing much happened. I followed Katniss around. I trusted her because of her pin. It was a pin of a mockingjay. There were mockingjays back home in the orchards. They were my friends.

Jabberjays were theses little birds the Capitol made during the rebellion. They did could repeat entire human conversations that the Rebals had. The Rebals figured this out and sent false information. After that the Capitol left the birds in the wild to die. They didn't die. They bred with mockingbirds and created mockingjays. They couldn't repeat words but they could repeat songs. I did a little four note song that meant the flag was up and we could go home. The mockingjays always sung it until the whole garden was filled with my tune.

On the third day of training, they took us in sepreatly to score us. They started with District one and ended with twelve. Thresh and I had to sit through everyone except Katniss and I think his name was Peeta.

I went in after Thresh. Almost all the Gamemakers were drunks. So, I though some knives and shot a bow and sling-shot. A few of them nodded, I knew it wasn't enough to get a good score. So, I dropped my weapon and climbed to the ceiling. I jumped around the ceiling, grabbing onto lights and ropes that were hanging down. I jumped onto the rock-climbing wall they had set up. I landed on the top of it and looked at the Gamemakers again. More of them were watching me now. I jumped off of the top of the wall, praying I wouldn't miss my target. I made it halfway across the room to the roof of the ediable plant station. Some Gamemakers clapped, and the Head Gamemaker smiled.

"Rue Stonehawk you may go." He said.

I bowed, "Thank you for your time." I told them as I walked out of the room.

I walked to the elevator and went up to the 11th floor. When I reached my floor, Seeder, Chaff, and Thresh were all waiting beside the elevator. Everyone started talking all at once. I couldn't understand anything!

"QUITE!" I yelled and everyone stopped talking. "Thank you. Now one at a time. Thresh you go first."

"Rue what took so long? And what did you do? I was only in there for like 5 minutes and you were in there for like half an hour!" Thresh said quickly.

I looked at the clock in the dinning room. Oh. Thresh was right. I was in there for a while.

"Oh, well. Umm. I threw some knives first, then shot a sling-shot and a bow." I said sitting down at the table. "The I knew it wouldn't be enough. So, I climbed to the ceiling"

"Wait." Chaff interrupted. "You _climbed _to the _ceiling_?"

"Yes, now let me finish." I said with a glare. I hate being interrupted. "As I was saying. I climbed to the ceiling and jumped around up there. Then I jumped onto the rock-climbing wa-"

"You jumped onto the rock-climbing wall?" Thresh asked amazed.

"If you would let me finish!" I told him. "Yes I did. Anyway, I jumped onto the rock-climbing wall and then from there I jumped to the food station. After that a bunch of them nodded and a few clapped. Then I was dismissed." I finally finished with a scowl.

"WOW." Seeder said and then left the room.

"Wh-" Chaff began.

"I know! It was so stupid! I should have just stuck with my sling-shot or throwing knives!" I cried putting my head down on the table.

"No, Rue. I was trying to say, Why did you ever think you didn't have a chance in the Games?" Chaff told her.

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. That is amazing. What you can do I mean. The whole flying through the air thing. Pretty cool." Chaff said standing up.

I smiled and followed him into the sitting room to watch the score showing on tv. When they show your score, they flash a picture of you and then your score is below it. They start with district one ,of course, and end with twelve. They do the boy first and then the girl.

The ceremony comes on and we watch as all the scores are shown. A big Career boy from 2 gets an 10, a pretty looking Career girl also from 2 gets a 10, and a everyone else get a 6 to 7.

Then its time for my district. They show Thresh and his score. A 10! Good for Thresh. I though couldn't say anything as they showed my score. AN 8! I GOT AN 8!

I couldn't say anything as they showed 12's scores. It was another 8 for Peeta and a 11 for Katniss. God I still couldn't believe I pulled it off!

We eat after the scoring show and I quickly fall asleep, only two more days until the Games begin.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you have to say about my story! Oh and next chapter is the interviews and some other stuff! Then its the bloodbath. I won't do it like Suzanne Collins did! My characters will die at different times and stuff! anyway PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSS SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE review!**


	4. The Letter

**Hello again guys! I want to give a special thanks to FireyShadows for reviewing many times!The next chapter will offically start The 74th Hunger Games! This chapter is about the interviews and getting ready for the Games. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get to the Games! I just had to do all the other stuff! Anyway here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! All rights go to Suzanna Collins!**

I woke up the next morning at around dawn. _Fay better of not woke me up again! It's my day off! _I thought. Then I opened my eyes._Oh right... I am a tribute for the Hunger Games. How could I forget?_ I thought sarcasticlly to myself as I got out of bed.

I got dressed and sat back down on my bed. I missed District 11 so much. I hate being away from my family. And Cable! I haven't even began to sort out my feelings about him. I knew I liked him alot, but love? I don't know about that. I might of said it, but I mean I'm only 12 years old. _A lot of girls get married when they are only 13. _said a small voice in the back of my head.

I couldn't think of a response ,because my prep team burst through my bedroom door. I jumped and let out a small scream. I saw all three of them rush over to me talking about what they were going to do to me to get me ready for my interview.

Oh right. The interviews where today... GREAT. After your score is presented, you are interview by a man named Cesear Flickerman. He was just plain creepy looking. He was nice though.

Yesterday we had a day off to perpare for the interviews. My angle was a sweet little girl that was worried about her family and friends. I practiced with Haven my manners and walking right. With Chaff I practiced answering questions. I was good at acting like a little innocent girl. On the inside though, I was as fierce as Johanna Mason. She was a girl a few years back that acted all scared and weak. When it got down to about the final ten, she turned out to be a killer. To put it nicely she killed everyone and won the Games.

I was lost in my memories while my prep team was buffing, polishing, and dehairing every part of my body. I was thinking about all the fun times I had with Cable.

I was thinking about the time me and Cable were little, about six or seven, and we climbed to the very top of the oldest oak tree in the District. We were in a compition with a bunch of other kids, seeing who was the best climber. Cable and I climbed the highest, but then we couldn't figure out how to get down. We sat there for a little while trying to find a way down. After a while I noticed a small maple tree branch not that for away. So, I stood up and ignored the shouts from below and jumped. I landed on the branch thankfully. That was how I learned how to jump from place to place. I also got the nickname 'mockingjay'. The nickname I got was because I could jump from tree to tree and that when I sung, the mockingjays stopped and listened.

"DONE!" my team said together jolting me out of my memories. "Let's go get Wester!"

Wester put me in a gossomer dress with glittering wings and put my hair in pigtails. He told me that I could go, but to not mess up my hair,dress, or make-up. With that I left him.

I went back to my room and found my star necklace on my bedside table. I had forgotten about it. I put it on. I looked beautiful. I really did look like a mockingjay.

I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror until Haven knocked on my door and told me that it was time to go. I walked to the elevator and saw Thresh, Seeder, and Chaff waiting for me and Haven.

"Well, don't you just look handsome." I told Thresh with a smile.

"I don't even begin to compare to your beauty, Miss. Stonehawk." Thresh said seriously.

We looked at each other and bursted out laughing. We laughed all the way down to the lobby. When we got there all the other tributes were there too. When all 24 tributes got into the lobbythe loaded us into limos. We rode to a big building and they made us dile onto stage by district.

Once we were all seated Ceaser Flickerman came out and made so jokes to warm up the crowd. Then he started with District one, big surprise there. He called the female first. The girl's angle was sexy. The people from two were both arrogant. The girl from five was sly, her name was Faith. The thought brough tears to my eyes. The male from ten was very quite and he was crippled.

Then it was my turn. I fluttered up to Ceaser and shook his hand. The crowd went awed over my wings.

"Well, Rue Stonehawk. How did you fell when they called out your name on Reaping Day?" Ceaser asked her.

"I was a little frightened. But I'm not anymore." I answered.

"Why aren't you frightened anymore?" Ceaser questioned.

"Well I figured out my strengths and realised a few things about myself. I'm not scared anymore."

"What will your strengths be in the arena?"

"I am very fast. If they can't catch me, they can't kill me." I said with a small smile remembering what Cable said to me.

"I see. Do you have any family back in eleven?"

"Yes, I do. I am the oldest of six children."

"Really that is a big family. Tell me about your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, they can be a handful. Well, I have two brothers and three sisters. My brother's names are Keith and Levi, and my sister's names are Daisy, Faith, and Mary. They are all very specail to me, I love all of them more then they will ever know." This made the people clap and 'Awwwee'. I wished i could roll my eyes.

"Is there a special young man waiting for you back in eleven?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the buzzer went off.

"That is all the time we have! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Rue Stonehawk of District 11!" Ceaser told the crowd.

Thresh walked up to him after I was seated. Thresh looked really scary. He was dressed in all black with a blood red sat there with a scowl permently glued on his face. I knew once we got back to the hotel he would burst out laughing.

"Hello, Thresh Welsh from District 11." Cesear said without looking at his cards.

Thresh just nodded in return. He was suppose to talk as little as possible. Thresh was also suppose to try and answer with only yes and no. Ceaser asked many different questions and Thresh, his family, and the Capitol. No matter how hard Ceaser tried, he couldn't get Thresh to speak.

The buzzer went off and Thresh sat back down beside me. I watched in awe as Katniss walked toward Ceaser. Katniss shoke Ceaser's hand and they sat down. I loved her dress, she was the girl on fire.

Ceaser asked about Prim, her sister whom she volenteered for. Katniss had a sad look in her eye as she told Flickerman about Primrose Everdeen. Ceaser asked about boys, her mother, her father, the food, her clothes, and many more topics. To soon the buzzer went off.

Next Peeta was up. Ceaser and Peeta cracked a few jokes and took turns sniffing each other. Peeta's angle was clearly funny and likeable. It got very quite all of a sudden.

I couldn't catch the exact words, because the crowd was restless. It was something about Peeta being in love with Katniss.

WOW... What rotten luck. I looked over at Katniss. She was sitting there with a blank look in her eyes. This was not something she had expected evidently.

The crowd begged for a rule change. Katniss and Peeta were the new star-crossed lovers of district 12. _Whatever!_ I could tell she didn't love him.

The buzzer went off and Peeta sat down. Ceaser stood up and said some meaningless stuff, then we were dismissed.

Me and Thresh went into the lobby of the building, and got into the first limo availible. Neither of us wanted to stick around and witness the sickening secne of the people from the Capitol looking at us. They looked at us like cows for slaughter.

_If I live, _I though, _I will help end these games._

We went back to our hotel and ate an early dinner. The Games started tomorrow, we would need to get to bed early.

Chaff and Seeder sent us to our bedrooms around 8:30. Seeder said to try and rest, that we would need it.

I went to my bedroom and rumaged around in the desk until I found a piece of paper and a pencil. I was going to write a letter to my family, I was going to ask Seeder to give it to them.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I love both of you very much. I will try and win, but now that I see what I'm up against... I'm not so sure I will make it out alive. I value every second I have left. I find myself reliving the best moments in my life, memories of laughter and fights. Remember that fight me and Cable got into last fall? It was over a stupid guy flirting with me. Mom, when he came to tell me good-bye before the Games he kissed me. Cable also told me he loved me. Mom I think I love him too. Now I will never get to have a life with him. Heck I don't even get to see him again. _

_I hope I die quickly in the games. Daisy would never forget it if she saw me die slowly. I'm not frightened about dieing anymore. I need to be thankful for the time I had with all of second that I am in the arena, I will be thinking about home. I will be thinking about all of you, the orchards, and even the creepy Peacekeepers. _

_I want you to know though, I WILL NOT die without a fight. I will fight with every once once of strenght I have to come back to you and the kids. Cable said that I have the upper hand in the arena. He said that I could climb, forge, deal with hunger, and use weapons. I just pray to god that the arena will be something I can live in. _

_Did you see my score on TV? Can you believe I pulled of and eight? I can't even believe I did it!_

_Mommy I love you and Daddy both. Oh, and I have my necklace with me. As long as I have it, good luck will find me._

_I love you all so much that it aches every second I'm away. I love Levi, Fay, Daisy, Keith, and Mary all so much also. Tell Cable and Collin I love them too. Also tell Cable that I wish we could share one last kiss._

_I love you._

_Good-bye forever,_

_Rue. _

I felt one tear slide down my cheeck. Now I'm crying. The night before the Games.

I found an envolpe and put my letter inside it. I sealed it tightly and left my room to find Seeder.

I heard Seeder before I found her. It sounded like Chaff and Seeder were arguing about something. I hid behind a vase and listened through the wall. They were in the dining room.

"It won't matter! She isn't going to last three days in the arena!" Chaff yelled. I let out a small gasp, he didn't think I would live. I knew I wouldn't, but still. Chaff was my mentor!

"You don't know that," Seeder meekly said. "People thought I was going to die in the bloodbath. I am standing her haven't this arguement with you, aren't I?"

"Well yes, but you were still bigger than Rue is!" Chaff yelled.

"Not by much, and I was only fourteen." Seeder replied.

"Rue still is going to die! My money is on the big bloke from one. Now he is what a victor should look like." Chaff said walking out into the hallway where I was hiding.

"My money would be on Rue! I bet you a thousand dollars she wins."Seeder stuck out her hand for Chaff to shake.

"Done. Easy money is what that is. Of course the only twelve year old is going to die first." Chaff walked past Rue and into his bedroom. It was only Seeder in the hallway now.

"Seeder?" Rue asked while coming out of hiding.

Seeder jumped. "Oh Rue! How long have you been there?" Seeder questioned with a worried look in her eyes.

I just shook my head. "Do you really think I could win?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sweetheart. I know your gonna win." Seeder said putting a hand pn my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Will you mail this to my parents? You know, in case I don't win."

"Of course. Now, get some sleep. Ypu will need it trust me." Seeder pushed my lightly towards my bedroom door.

"Okay, night Seeder." I told her going into my room.

"Goodnight Rue." I heard Seeder say as the door shut behind me.

I woke up the next morning at around four-thirty. I had terrible nightmares about previous games and the horrid ways I could die.

I got up and pulled on fresh clothes. Soon after I was dressed I heard footsteps in the hallway. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked at Chaff and he looked back.

We stood like this for a little bit until Haven said, "Oh good your up!"

Haven grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dining room. I ate a little while she talked to me. I saw Thresh walk in. He sat beside me with a plate of food.

"Hey." I said gently elbowing him in the side.

"Hey." Thresh said back with a sad look in his eyes. Why was everyone looking at me like that? Then it hit me. They were looking at me as if it was the last time they would see me. Everyone though I was going to die quickly and easily.

"How are you doing?" I asked Thresh avoiding his eyes.

"As good as I can be." Thresh replied queitly.

They quickly finished eating. Neither of them had much of an appitie.

"Come on." Seeder said moitioning for me to follow her. I started walking with her. I we were headed to the roof for the hovercraft takeoff.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I asked her.

"No, I'm coming along to ride with you." Seeder told me while leading my onto the craft.

I smiled. I was at least going to have somebody to talk to. "Don't forget to send off my letter." I said to Seeder, I sat down beside her.

"I won't." she replied putting an arm around my shoulders.

We rode for a while in silence, then all of a sudden the windows went black.

"Seeder?" I asked with a shakey voice.

"It's okay Rue. They have to do that so you won't know what the arena looks like."

I was getting closer and closer to my death.

We stopped and was lowered down into the Launch Room. It was were my stylist and mentor got me ready for takeoff. I would never be truely ready though.

Seeder helped me dress in my uniform. The uniform had simple, tawny trousers, light green shirt, sturdy brown belt, and a thin hooded black jacket that fell down to the thighs. The outfit included boots, which were worn over skin-tight socks.

All to soon, a voice told me to stand on a medal plate that would take me up to the arena. I did as I was told. A glass tube was placed over me once I got on the plate.

I said a silent prayer in my head as I started moving slowly upwords. _Oh god, PLEASE let the odds be in my favor. _

I closed my eyes so they would adjust to the light quicker. _Here we go..._ I thought as I saw sunlight coming into the top of my tube.

**Oh cliffhanger! I won't be able to updat this weekend. It's my birthday sunday and tomorrow I'm having friends over!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE THE BESTEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! **


	5. Bloodbath

**Hello again! Like I said before, my games are nothing like Ms. Collins's games. Guys I am looking for a beta reader! I don't have the program on my laptop to do spell-check. PM or review if you want to be my beta! Anyway I left you at a cliffhanger sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

I felt my tube come to a stop, and I opened my eyes. What I saw was beautiful, yet terrifying. The arena had a lake on one side, a forest on two sides, and a giant grain field on the last side.

I looked at the timer, thirty seconds left. I looked into the cornicopia. I saw it. A silver sling-shot. It had a small bag of tools next to it. I could make it. It was about 45 yards away. I was fast. As long as I didn't get destracted.

I looked to my left a few tributes down was Thresh. He was low to the ground, about to take off. I looked forward again, then the gong rang.

I took off like a bullet. I made a beeline for my sling-shot. I reached the cornicopia first. I slung a big dark green backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my sling-shot, tools, and a knife, then I ran. Good thing I was strong, my stuff was heavy.

I saw Clove throw a knife straight into the boy from five's chest. Cato was fighting with the girl from nine. The boy from nine was fighting over a backpack with Katniss. Clove threw a knife at him. He dropped to the ground. She aimed one at Katniss.

I didn't see what happened next because, I saw Thresh fighting the girl from eight. I shot a rock at her and she turned around to look at me. Then a spear went through the girl, Thresh dropped her.

"Come on!" Thresh yelled. He ran into the cornicopia and grabbed alot of weapons and supplies.

I followed him into the field of grain. It was probably filled with dangerous stuff, but it was a little reminder of home. We ran and ran and ran some more.

We probably stopped after two hours of running and jogging.

"Okay. We should be good here." Thresh said.

"Wait, let's keep going until we find some water." I suggested. Thresh nodded and we kept moving.

About half an hour later, we came to a small stream.

"Perfect." Thresh said putting down his stuff.

"Yeah." I agreed setting my things down in a different pile.

"Let's go through our supplies and spilt them." Thresh told me.

I opened my tool bag first. Inside it was a hammer, a small knife, some wire, and a pack of dried fruit. All of the things inside my small pouch were useful.

I moved my dark green backpack in front of me. It was quite large, maybe about one and a half feet long. I unzipped it and looked inside. This bag would save my life. It held a big box of matches, a bottle of iodine, a meduim sized black sleeping bag, a pair of socks, ten packets of dried food, and three metal water bottles. I unzipped the last pocket and inside it was a pair of night vision goggles!

I looked over at Thresh's pile. He had a spear, an axe, some throwing knives, and a GAINT backpack.

His bag was a yellowish color. It was probably three times the size of my bag. His held a pair of boots, a huge sleeping bag, 5 metal water bottles, two bottles of iodine, 25 packets of dried food, three knives, matches, a tarp, and rope. He also got a pair of night vision goggles.

"Well, what weapons would you like?" Thresh asked looking over my pile.

I shrugged. "I have my sling-shot and knives."

"Here, take some knives and some food at least." Thresh handed me three throwing knives and seven packs of food.

"Thanks, Thresh. We should probably make a shelter." I said looking at his tarp.

"Yeah, it is going to get dark soon." he replied, just then we heard a growling noise.

"What was that?" I asked standing up and grabbing a knife.

"I don't know, but it came from over there." Thresh walked over to where the sound came from. He parted the grass and a bob cat jumped out. Well, I guess it was suppose to be a bob cat, it a mutt of some sort.

Thresh threw his spear and I threw my knife. The spear got stuck in it's side, but my knife went into it's throut. It let out a strangled cry before it fell to the ground.

It was silent for a few minutes. "We will have fresh meat for supper." Thresh said breaking the silence.

I laughed. "Yeah."

Thresh skinned and gutted the bob cat, while I set up a tent for us to share.

I cleaned my knife and put it up, then I gathered some wood to make a frame with. There weren't many trees in the grain field. I set up a good size frame and drapped Thresh's tarp over it. I tied it down with some rope. I looked over at Thresh, he was almost done with the cat.

I sat down on the ground and started drawing pictures in the mud with a stick. I drew a tree, some people, a schoolhouse, and anything else that came to mind.

I heard Thresh stand up. "Okay. Now we can cook it." he bent down to light a fire.

"Wait!" I jumped up and stopped Thresh. "What if the Careers see the smoke?"

"They won't come into the field." Thresh replied striking a match.

"Why?" I asked gathering more wood and dried grass.

"They are afraid of the unknown. Cato doesn't know what it is here, so he won't come." Thresh said making the fire bigger.

"Ohhhh." I said cutting the meat into strips. As I cut them, I handed them to Thresh. He put them on the coals to cook them.

We sat in silence for a while. Then the canons started to boom. Each canon represented a dead tribute. I counted them in my head as they went off. There were seven canons. The canons went off hours after we had left the cornicopia. It means the Careers must have totured somebody.

Thresh and I ate the some of the bob cat meat. When it got completely dark, they flashed each dead tributes's picture in the sky. Tonight there was both from 3, the boy from 5, the girl from 7, the girl from 8, and both from 9. Seven people dead in the first day. The 74th Hunger Games were starting out slow. Usally 10 or 15 people die in the bloodbath. Oh well, they will do something 'fun' later in the Games.

We divided the leftover meat. I crawled into the tent, dragging my heavy bag behind me. I put my backpack in a corner and made a bed with grass. I layed my sleeping bag over it. Thresh crawled into the tent after I had my bed made.

"I'll take first watch." Thresh said putting his bag next to mine and grabbing his axe.

"Wake me when you get tired." I told him climbing into my sleeping bag.

"Okay." he said crawling over and tucking me in. "Sleep tight, Rue."

"I will. Night, Thresh." I replied rolling over.

"Goodnight." Thresh crawled back out of the tent. I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**PEOPLE! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D I will try and update again this week! I really need a beta! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! I would like to give a shout-out to FireyShadows for reviewing all of my chapters!**


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**HELLO AGAIN! I am sorry that it has been a few days since my last update! I now have a Beta! I would love to gove a special shout out to Waves Crash. She is my new beta! Anyway it is days two in the arena! I will shut-up now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

I woke with a jolt as a cannon rang out. Who was it? Thresh?! No, it couldn't be! I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and out of the tent. It was still dark outside.

"Thresh!" I hissed. "Thresh! Where are you?"

I started to worry. Where was he? I heard a slight rustling noise towards my left.

I dove for my knives. I aimed one at the grass just as somebody burst through it.

It was Faith. She looked at me and then at my knife, fear alighting in her eyes. My knife was aimed at her chest. I quickly dropped it when I saw she all she had was a dagger.

"Hi," I said, relaxing a little bit. "Would you like some food?"

She nodded and we sat down in the grass. I gave her some of the left over bobcat meat.

"Thank you," Faith whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Faith, right?" I asked and she nodded. "I have a little sister named Faith. I couldn't kill you just as like I couldn't kill her."

Faith smiled tentatively. "That is nice to know."

"You need to go. Thresh won't take to you kindly," I told he, standing up.

She looked at me, horrified. "I didn't mean to!"

Before I could answer, Thresh came through the grass with a long bloody gash on his arm. It made me a bit queasy looking at it.

"YOU!" he shouted angrily, pointing at Faith. "Where you going to kill Rue?"

"No! I-" Faith stuttered.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL THRESH?!" I yelled grabbing a few knives and jumping up.

"Never! I di-" she stood up and started backing away.

"LIAR!" I shrieked. I threw a knife. It graised her arm making a shallow wound. "Get out of here!" I threw another kife, it hit her leg. This cut was deeper than the last.

Faith-no I couldn't call her that anymore-Foxface was sly and evil. My new enemy in the Games. If it came down to her and me, I would kill her for wanting to kill Thresh.

I turned towards Thresh, he was sitting down on the ground. I went over and sat down beside him.

"Where were you?" I asked leaning my head against his good arm.

"I was down by the stream, refilling the water bottles. She came out of nowhere and threw small daggers at me."

"Let me see your arm." I said sitting up straight. I looked at him sternly. I was an okay doctor. My mother had to treat many injuries in her days of having more than three kids, all of which were troublemakers in their own respective ways.

Thresh relaxed his arm. I crawled around him and looked at his arm. The cut was bleeding a lot. I went into the tent and dragged out my backpack. I pulled out a bottle of water and poured some water over Thresh's cut.

He winced slightly. "I'm sorry!" I said. I tried to gently wash away all the blood and dirt.

His wound was really deep, but not very wide. The main problem was the length. It was at least 4 inches long. I didn't have anything to try and treat it with. I glanced at Thresh.

"I'm sorry Thresh. I don't have anything to treat this with..." I said. "WAIT! I do have something to treat you with!"

"What?" Thresh asked watching me.

I ran over to my bag and dug through it until I found my tool bag. I fished out a nail. I grabbed my knife and cut off a small strip off the tarp. I ran back over to Thresh.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Thresh said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah a little." I responded placing my needle on the still hot coals from our last fire. I went back to my bag and dug out my night vision glasses. After I put them on, I could see everything so much better.

I went back to the coals and ,with the tip of my knife, rolled the nail out of the hot ashes. I poked a small hole in the top of the hot nail. I made a hole so I could string my strip of tarp through it. I poured water over the nail to help cool it quicker.

"You are really smart, Rue. If I was here on my own, I would bleed to death or something," Thresh told me with a small smile.

"Thanks," I said picking up my make shift needle. I thread it carefully. "This is going to hurt really badly, but try not to scream too loudly."

"Okay." Thresh braced himself.

I stuck the nail in and pulled. A small part of the cut closed up. I stuck it in again and pulled a little harder. I heard Thresh stiffle a scream.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stuck it in again. About ten stitches later, I was done. "I'm all done now Thresh."

"Thanks," He said gratefully. Then he ripped part of his shirt sleeve off and tied it around his stitches.

"Why don't you try and sleep? I will take watch." I suggested looking at his tired face.

"No, I am okay. You should sleep." Thresh said weakly. He knew I would win this fight.

"No, you go lay down and rest. Doctor's orders!" I smiled at my own lame joke.

Thresh sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

I sat down at the opening of the tent with three knives and my sling-shot. Thresh had his spear and axe in case something went wrong. Of course something went wrong, this was the Hunger Games.

I sat by the tent for three or four hours before anything bad happend. I was just siting there organizing my pack. Then three huge lion- bear mutt things jumped out of the grass, snarling. Their teeth were yellowed and as sharp as a knife, and their claws looked relatively the same, just longer. Bloodstained gray skin covered bulging muscles, and their eyes glistened the color of pitch.

One of them lunged for me. I screamed. My scream must have awakened Thresh, because he shot out of the tent with his axe.

"RUE!" Thresh yelled after me. I threw a knife at one of the beast's throuts. It hit it's target and the mutt dropped to the ground. I ran towards the tent and grabbed my sling-shot and I ran towards the dead beast and pulled out my knife.

I loaded one of the knives into my sling-shot. I aimed and fired at one of the mutt's eye. The knife hit it and the beast let out the most horrible noise I had ever heard.

I grabbed another knife and tried to load it, but the beast was too fast. The lion-bear launched towards me, kinocking me to the ground. I dropped my knives and sling-shot. The mutt had me pinned down on the ground with its teeth only inches from my neck.

"THRESH!" I yelled as the lion-bear slowly moved closer to me.

Thresh looked up from his fight with the last bear. I saw Thresh look at me and ran. The bear thing he was fighting ran after him. He looked back and threw an axe. Then he looked back at me.

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I black out.

I woke up and sat striaght up. I felt a terrible ache in the side of my head, but I ignored it. I needed to find Thresh. I looked around frantically and finally saw Thresh leaning up against a rock. His back was towards me and he was sharpening a long stick.

"Hey." I said groggily. I looked up the sky; it was about midday.

Thresh jumped and turned around to face me. "Hello. How's you head?"

I rubbed the aching spot. "It's been better."

He laughed. "Yeah, you took a pretty hard hit during the fight with the mutts."

I shrugged. "I see your alive still and relatively unscathed."

Thresh nodded. His face tensed up. "Rue, I think we need to split up."

I AM EVIL! How will Rue respond? PM me with your guesses! I won't update again until like Monday or Tuseday! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA AAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES!

Editor's Note: MEHHH...Even though I get to read this before all of you readers, I HATE WAITING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? TELL ME, SOMEONE!


	7. As the Days Go By

**HEY GUYS! I am SOO sorry about not updating for a couple of weeks! I have had several projects due! I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I looked at Thresh. "What did you say?" I asked worried I had heard right.

"I said that I think we need to split up." Thresh repeated. I just stared at him, I was shocked.

"There is 16 tributes left. I know that is still a high number, but I am a primary target. If I leave this field, I'm dead. I angered the Careers by not joining them when they offered."

"They wanted you to join them?" I questioned still in partial shock as the truth sank in.

"The Careers asked me to team up with them." Thresh replied still looking down.

"Why didn't you join them?" I asked as I packed away my few belongings.

"I had already agreed to ally with you." he said.

I looked up at him. "Why would you want to team up with a weak 12 year old, when you could be with Careers?" I said with anger.

"I have no clue. Maybe I felt sorry for the little 12 year old! Maybe I thought she shouldn't have been reaped in the first place!" Thresh retorted.

"It isn't my fault I got reaped! You think I wanna be here? Waiting for my death? No I don't! I could be at home with Faith and Mary and Keith and Daisy and Levi!" I yelled back fighting back tears.

Thresh stared at me. "Just go away, Rue."

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"Just leave!" he yelled.

I grabbed my backpack and ran away letting the tears out. I ran for an hour or so. I stopped and took a drink of my water. I put my water away and I just kept running. I slowed slightly as the grassy field came into view. I hadn't thought about the Careers, all I had been thinkin gabout was how good it would feel to be up in a tree.I crouched near the edge of the plain and peeked through the tall grass surrounding me.

The Careers were piling up all of their supplies in the middle of the field. I couldn't figure out what they were trying to do. I wiped away the remaining tears and breathed deeply. I had no clue what to do.

Just then I could see smoke in the sky. Somebody had lit a fire deep in the forest.

"Come on!" I heard Cato yell. "Just leave the supplies, it the second day. Nobody would risk messing with them."

I looked around at the rest of the pack. I was very shocked when I saw Peeta Mellark in the midst of Careers. I didn' think about it much, and I quickly forgot about it as I watched as the Careers grabbed their weapons and packs. They all shuffled into the woods.

I stood up after a few minutes and walked into the field. I walked over to the Career's supplies and grabbed some more throwing knives and a loaf of bread, things they wouldn't notice had been taken.

I ran to the closest tree. I scaled it hurriedly, it had been a while since I had saw the Career pack. I climbed until I reached the very top of the tall tree.

Made sure I was well-hidden. I was shifting my weight as the Pack started to saunter back into the clearing. I held my breath as I looked over the large Career pack.

I stayed for a while and listened to their conversation. They were talking about the tribute the had tortured.

Cato said that it would be hours before she would die. I waited solemnly until I heard a loud cannon. Only the second cannon on the 3rd day. This wasn't a good sign I thought as a light breezed started blowing.  
Soon after I settled down and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke up to the sick sound of metal on bone. I gasped slightly, but then I remembered where I was. I heard a loud shriek.

"Did you mother ever tell you it was rude to steal?" I heard Glimmer's voice taunt the poor victim.

"Please! Please don't!" pleaded a high voice. The victim was a girl.

"Sweetheart, don't you know where we are? We are in the Hunger Games. There is no mercy for anyone." Threw a space in the leaves I saw Glimmer point a finger at body on the ground. "Why do you think Clove shot her little friend over there?"

The person laying on the ground was the boy from district four. He had an arrow sticking out of his back. I shuddered.

I couldn't hear the rest of what Glimmer said because the unknown girl was screaming to loudly.

I heard a canon and then a laugh. "Stupid girl" Glimmer chuckled.

A strong wind started blowing. I grabbed my bag and quickly jumped onto the tree behind me. I was going back into hiding, I couldn't handle the gruesome sights of the Career Camp.

The wind didn't let up until I was a little ways into the woods. I climbed down the tree I was in. Once I was on the ground, I started to run.

I ran and ran and ran until I reached a little stream. I filled my water bottles and walked a little more.

I walked until the tree I wanted to spend the night in. I climbed up the tree and set my pack in an unusably large fork. I sat and ate a pack of dried fruit and drank a half of bottle of water. I had my slingshot and knives in my lap.

I put my socks on my hands, it was getting colder. I emptied my tool bag and put my 5 knives, the loaf of bread, 1 filled water bottles, and packs of dried fruit in it. I settled in the large fork next to my pack and drifted off into a restless sleep.

I woke up to a wall of flames and scorching heat.

* * *

**I am sorry! I know it isn't very long but it better than nothing! I might update tomorrow if I get bored! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Finding My Ally

**Hey Guys! I left you at a bad spot so here you go!**

**disclaimer I don not own the Hunger Games! All rights go to Suzanne**** Collins!**

* * *

Immediately my instincts told me to run. I couldn't though. I need my pack, but it was so heavy I would be weighted down. So I grabbed my small tool bag that I had put a few things in earlier. I quickly climbed down the tree. About 15 feet from the ground, in my frantic climbing, I fell. Hard. I stayed on the ground for a moment, then I jumped up. My right leg was screaming in protest as I ran away from the flames.

I ran for about five minutes before the wall of fire started to shoot fire balls. I bobed and weaved trying to avoid being hit. I stopped near a small pond and took a drink. I heard the whirring of another fire-ball and I spun out-of-the-way.

I looked over to see a giant charred black spot were I had been moments ago. I got back up and started to run again. The air was smokey and it was getting harder to breathe. I just keep running. I was running for my life.

I made sure that my small pack was still on my back. I slowed to a jog, the air was clearing slightly and the heat was beginning to become bearable. I stopped and crouched into a nearby patch of grass. I heard a few voices.

They were talkin about raiding the Careers supplies and burning them. These people were just wishing to die. I peeked through the grass ans saw the boy from 8, both of the tributes from 6, and the boy from 7. There we going to be many faces in the sky tonight.

I made camp in the little clearing were I had heard the tributes plotting against the Careers. I tried moving around my right leg, but I almost screamed everytime I shifted my wieght. After about thrity minutes of the torturous moving, I saw a parachute. The small silver jar floated down and landed a few feet from were I was sitting. I crawled over and opened it. Inside it was a syringe filled with medicine and a note. The note was instruction on how and where to inject the medicine. They had sent me something to fix my leg.

I stabbed myself in the leg and pushed down on the plunger. I felt almost instant relif. I soghed and started to walk around.

I ate a few pieces of dried friut and waited for the four canons I knew were going to come. I still jumped when the canons were ten of us left. When only eight of us remained they would interview our friends and family. I might make it home.

No, I couldn't think like that. I could still easily die. I packed up my small camp and climbed a large maple tree. I put my socks on my hands and wait for sleep to come.

Sleep didn't come before Katniss did. I saw her run into the clearing and quickly scale the tree right next to mine. Before she was all the way up, the Careers came running after her. I saw the taunt her and Glimmer shot and arrow at her. It missed, thankfully. I wanted to ally with Katniss.

Cato tried to climb up to her. Katniss climbed dangerously high in her tree. I was looking around for a way to help her. Then I saw a tracker jaker nest a few branches above her. I noticed that the Careers were settin up camp under Katniss's tree.

I climb over to a branch near Katniss. I got her attenion easily. She looked at me with wide eyes, hair in a messy braid, and a smile on her face. I smiled back and pointed to the nest of tracker jackers. She looked up and saw them. Katniss looked back at me. I made a sawing motion and pointed downwards to the Careers. The were all asleep and obilivous to what was about to happen. She climbed up near the hive and I grabbed my pack then fled my tree. I didn't want to be here when she disturbed that nest.

I stopped when I heard the athem playing. I wanted to see the deaths for the day. I then waited paitienly for the pictures in the sky. I watched as six faces lit the sky. They were the boy from 4, both from 6, both from 7, and the boy from 8. I didn't stay watching for long. As soon as the last picture dissolved I was jumping again.

I was about six or seven trees down from Katniss and the Careers when I heard the screams begin.

"TO THE LAKE!" I heard Cato's deep voice command. I heard a canon boom and then another.

Katniss had killed two Careers or she had gotten killed and killed one Career. I went searching for Katniss. I looked for hours before I saw her on her back near a small pond, she had sting all over her. In her hands were a bow and a sheath of arrows. That must of been hos she had gotten her 11 in traing. I pulled her into the forest and found some leaves to treat her stings with. I waited for a few days until she woke and I asked her if she wanted to be allies.

She quickly said yes and asked were her bow was. I had been practicing my shooting while she was asleep. I didn't tell her that though.

A day quickly passed. We hunted and talked about our lives back home. I told her about Faxface and she laughed. I told her about my best friend Cable. I didn't tell her about the kiss we had shared. I really liked Katniss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I am going to keep a list of dead or alive tributes! I get confused ove rwho I have killed ond not killed yet! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I will give you a cookie!**

**Dead or Alive Tributes**

**D1 Marvel- Alive**

**D1 Glimmer- Dead**

**D2 Cato- Alive**

**D2 Clove- Alive**

**D3 Boy- Dead**

**D3 Girl- Dead**

**D4 Boy- Dead**

**D4 Girl- Dead**

**D5 Boy- Dead**

**D5 Foxface- Alive**

**D6 Boy- Dead**

**D6 Girl- Dead**

**D7 Boy- Dead**

**D7 Girl- Dead**

**D8 Boy- Dead**

**D8 Girl- Dead**

**D9 Boy- Dead**

**D9 Girl- Dead**

**D10 Boy- Dead**

**D10 Girl-Dead**

**D11 Thresh- Alive**

**D11 Rue- Alive**

**D12 Peeta- Alive**

**D12 Katniss- Alive**


End file.
